Sari's Kids
by Speedygal
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee had two kids; Robin and Roger. Ten and Nine. Several years has passed since they returned to Cybertron. And now Robin wants to get her own upgrade,fight evil with POW PPWIWPWPWO and blastblast blast energy blast! Slash slash with her potenitenial energy blade! Her little brother Roger would make sure for parents that nothing terrible comes to her. Vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

"And that...My Kids, Robin Sumdac and Roger Sumdac is how I had became...a teenager." A woman who resembled Sari Sumdac to every detail explained. except she is wearing a pink lab coat and a peach dress. Her lips are the same color as her hair. her skin somewhat their brown tone. Her sparkchamber glowed light blue. She has on a cybertronian wedding ring.

Her daughter Robin has a clear resemblance, by her black belt ontop of her pink short sleeved dress with purple trousers of the sorts preventing anyone from seeing her panties,she wore blue boots, her red hair is up in a pony tail, with dark skin similar to her mom.

She is ten years old and already rolling her eyes.

"And we have heard that speech a milliooon times already!" The girl complained.

The nine year old boy with a black hat with some yellow designs similar to Bumblebee's human form is seen nodding. He has on a lab coat. He ore the exact same thing for the sweater shirt, turtle neck. long sleeves,and short cargo pants. His eyes are his mothers. His sisters has maroon eyes.

"And I,Roger Sumdac, do not be to be dragged away from my experiments!" He cried out, raising his lighter skinned hand to the air.

His mother catches him by his hand.

"I am not letting you upgrade with the key,besides, it's out of energy, kaput!" She said, "But now it;s been restored and I won't let my kids be hurt from it. Form overloading of it's massive power. You need to understand. When you upgrade..You can't become a kid again."

She let go of her son.

"Whatttttttteverrs!" Robin said, throwing her mother's warning off as a worried lady. "Daddy told us to make sure yoouuu don't worry toooo much! Expeically after Grandpa passed away." Robin revealed much more , While possessing worry for her own mother's condition.

Sari smiled.

The girl who once wield the most powerful in the entire universe became a woman who orchastrated the Sumdac Systems these days. Her children went to school. As usual. Bumblebee became a prime of his own team, taking the terms "Goldbug" and Mostly "Bumblebee Prime" into reality. He has Black and biege armor. Just like Prowl except for it being a little more awesomer. Ratchet and Omega Supreme went on to help other Cybertronians be taken to Cybertron. Bulkhead remained on Cybertron to protect the Energon farms.

Her Bumblebee usually managed to find times to spend with his little family, even for the holidays.

"Pleaassee Mom!" Robin wined. "I wanna upgrade! I want to skip the growing pains already!"

Sari shook her head, putting the key into a zip pocket of hers.

"No Robin." She said, letting Roger take his sisters hand and head towards the door. "When the time is right for you...then you I think it's not time yet. There's still Decepticons out there who may come from where in search of the all spark or the key. Just to find it drained!"

"BUT MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !" Robin whined.

"Hey Sis, I have some new substance ethat can make trains into rabbits!" Roger rambled on as he guided her out the door, inevitably shutting her chances of getting key extremely slim. Or did that not mean little Sumdac Girl will be sneaky as her mom?


	2. Chapter 2

Robin turned around to her brother.

"Roger." She hissed. "I do not care about some dumb experiment you just made!" The Sumdac told her brother as they walked away from the room. "Man. If Uncle Prowl was stll online then he may have said something totoally otherwse!"

Roger has his dad's smile.

"I don't care about upgrades." He said. "What's with you and them?"

Robin gazes through the window.

"I wanna be a warrior." She said, her softly red eyes hhummed at the busy city. "I want to go and face the evil! I do not want to be standing aside during the evils triumph. I must go out there and have an advanture of my own. Mom tries to prevent that from happening. So I must do what she won't ever do."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked her back.

She turned her head at her brother.

"Get into trouble. Right in it's face!" She said, her ponytail swings from side to side lke a tranceful clock.

Her brother Roger is whather unsure about it.

"Can we take Sparkplug, mom wouldn't let us leave the tower without him you know!" Roger adds, having a handful of substences in his viles clattering against each other in his laboratory coat made for him specifically. It has a stripe going down the right side.

The defeated girl rolledd her shoulders.

"Fine. get the K-Nine." Robin gives in,

The boy grinned from ear to ear.

WHISSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLEE!

A robotic light gray and light blue K-Nine figure comes running down the hallway., It's ears are sharp and point. Alert to everything. It barked. Well trained and bult for a average pet made by a old loveable scientist for his daughter. Sparkplug was assigne dto protect the Sumdac Kids at any costs even sacrafice or protecting them.

"Goood boy!" Roger said, petting the dog.

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Get going or else I will tell mom about what you did to Professor Black!" She said to the boy, her hands clenched into had reverted the man of acid into his huiman state,however, he became immortal and remained the age he had been when he became the acid figure in the first place for some reason.

The boy groaned.

"Fine...but where are we going?" asked,following her down the stairs with Sparkplug by their side.

Robin turned around towards her little brother.

A wide grin spread across her face.

"Childs Monoply construction site!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Construction site has two femilar Constructicons. Mixmaster and Scrapper. The plan to make Robin's mom let her use the key that has been recently been recharged by the Allspark, Would be to land into trouble itself. The very thing she didn't want her childeren to be in the first place. They are now riding on Sparkplugs back to the very site.

"Waoaaaah!" Robin said., her eyes becoming incredibly huge. "I did not expect SparkPlug to be this fast."

Roger snickered.

"He's been like this since we were five years old." Roger replied,patting the side of his pocket. Hinting furtherly he is the main reason why the dog became a fully grown german shepered like animal rather than it's puppy state.

Robin shot a glare to Roger.

"Come on Roger!" She complained. "I thought you were done experimenting on animals!"

The boy snickered.

Sparkplug barked and jumped between roofs. His feet met the hard surface colliding a great effect,sending water going in either direction. The view to the construction site becomes more broad to splattered in either direction.

The scene flips over to the construction site.

"Mix, WHERE'S MY HEATED OIL CAN?!" A stocky and tall constructicon shook the base. He needed his usual Oil Heated Can every morning before they went off to build a spacebridge for the past to arrive. Once more.

Mixmaster, the one wth a black armored beared, is drinking it. He were making the spacebridge for Waspinator(Who they really did not know is the one they are helping). Who little did they know has dark intentions and plans towards could be a potenital threat to Sari's kids.

And the two Constructicons are nearly done with the bridge.

"Outback!" Mixmaster lied, without speaking directly to Scrapper.

Scrapper idiotically did so and did not find the heated oil can. It gave Mixmaster enough time to drink all the Oil Can, then throw it into the most nearby trash dispensenor. He snickered. "This is way too fun to not pull on Scrapper." The Constructicon said.

Scrapper returns.

"Darn. I must have forgotten to heat it up!" The tall one said,pouting.

Mixmaster laughed.

"Probably."

They have beemn working on this space bridge for several years since Endgame. Megatron's death by Optimus Prime and the other heroes/ illians of Detroit did not mean Decepticons were easily disbanded. They had Starscream to fight,. who eventually watched the Decepticon faction sprout a new subgroup called **The Decivericons. **Which gathered more and More 'Icons than what the Cons had started out. So only a few of the still loyal Decepticons remained with that same signature.

The Decievericons are led by a transformer mad of completely Junk. Junk. Decieverable enough to squeeeze into the Autobot intellegence and come back with some very neat,handy weaponars that also invovled their security system guide. Though some would argue that it's basically the same faction under a different name. It surprised a lot of Autobots how the flocking numbers went to the new faction. This Decivericon who leads them is named...Negatrionus.

The two Constructicons came to the large space bridge.

"All she needs is a little kick!" Scrapper said, walking over to the console.

Mixmaster raised an optic ridge.

"She?" The Constructicon asked, following his partner.

Scrapper grinned.

"She spoke to me SEVERAL times." Scrapper replied, kicking the object.

Mixmaster rolled his optics.

The spacebridge is pretty much complete matter in fact.

** ZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHH!**

The spacebrige gathered a ball of power and started to summon the ground sarrounding it into a complete ball of transportation pad. The Constructicons shrieked as pain went through them. The electrical wires that their ffeet stood above hurt more in agony.

"SSCRAPPER, What did you do!" Mixmaster groaned as the enter palae around them glowed light blue making a Space Bridge storm to occur. It meant the ones in the storm would ve suspended in time and frozen in their positions until the storm had ended. The only reason why thhis would occur is it being a strong interuption in history itself. Bringing a transformer from the past.

Then...,BAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZING!

The entire location is replaced by a large glowing ball. It settles down until thre is a crate. that has the hovering light blue ball at the middle glowing faintly and discharging some the Constructucins are no longer there. The ball perhaps is a gateway leaiding a certian Decepticon into returning to tthe modernday time of Detroit.

And well...for say, Robin's is in MOORE trouble than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkplug leaped back, knocking the kids backwards. Roger stood up, then he ran to his sisters aide to make sure she is okay. "Sis. are you okay?!" He asked the girl, unsure to say if this was a bad idea or not to come in the first place. He is over the girl.

Her maroon eyes flipped open.

"Urgh...my arm-" Robin started, but she stopped when she noticed ALL her skin on her left arm is completely gone to show black ness overwemed by light blue wires somewhat shapped like tubes letting a few sticky threads stand out. There's a round hole under her hand.

She frowned.

"Not again!" She complained, rolling her eyes.

Roger laughed.

"Hahaha,. she is okay." He said, getting out of her way. Last time she got her wound was during Basketball practice. She didn't really know the extent of her parental heritage nor did Roger at the turns around to see the odd scene. "Oh...my...god...Robin come look at this!"

The girl gets up and comes to see what he is seeing.

Her eyes widened once she saw the construction site is gone. Compronto. Zero.

"Aw man." She whined. "Now I HAVE NO chance of getting the key!"

She kicked a stone right across.

It dived into the portal.

"WASSPINNATTOORR MAKE BUMLEBBOT PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A loud shriek blasted from the energy ball.

Roger's body is shaking.

"Uh...who's that?" Robin said. taking several more feet towards the glowing energy object.

Roger took her hand.

"Don't step any further!" Roger said. "Waspinator is insane, manaic, framed by Decepticon Shockwave. Before the Decievicons replaced the faction. He was turned into a insect by Blackarachnia. Dad warned me about him in case he is still alive."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself Roger." She said. squeezing her hand out of his grip. She turned around. Her eyes darted at him. "Besides...what's the most worst possible scenerio that can happen?"

Sparkplug barked at the ball.

A large insect buzzed out of the portal with large wings scaling the rooftoop of a building. He has four arms. two the back part of a Wasp stinger poking very so vidily in daylight. His helmet move in unison as he spoke.

"WAASSSSPPIINNATORR MAKE BUMBLEBEBOT PAYYYYYYYYYYY"! He screamed, recogzing Roger as Bumblebee's were alike in their deisgns. Robot designs. Insects can see through children Techno-Organic molds regardless of their velocoty and volume.

He blasted at Roger.

Robin jerked her brother out of the way.

She discharged a large preseance of energy to shield hereslf and her brother. Somewhat making a large forcefield projected by the sparks zizzling from her reveled arm area that showed more bright effects than her mother had done so before her. The scene is epic, awesome,and pretty much grand.

The attack reflected towards Waspinator.

"WASPPINNAATOOORRR DEZZTROOOYY BUMBLEBEBOTZ SSSSPKARRLINGS!" The insect buzzed, discarhging even more electricity right at the children. it was so quick attack that sent the children flying.

Sparkplug barked and very high enough to be similar to a fire alarm.

"SSSHUUUTT UPPP!" The insect buzzed, shooting at the animal.

The K-Nine like dog was broken into peices. Several in fact. Several of the parts alarm for danger activated right away for Sari Sumdac in case this ever had happened. now her daughter regratted going in the first place.

Robin's eyes became huge.

"SPARKPPLLUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG!" She screamed.

"NIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" Roger yelled.

Waspinator came closer to them.

"Waspinator desstrroooy Bumblebebot's children!" He echoed.

Robin stood in the front of her brother.

"You are not going to kill my litlte brother." She said, lettin tears slide down her cheek from their loss. "Over my dead,offline. gray body!"

Rogar's watery eyes became frozen.

"Then Wassppiinnattoorrrrr-"

KABAM!

Roger saw a woman in her battle mode with pink skin that has a peach stripe going down, Her backpack blades now seemed to be made for flight, her left shoulder armor has the Autobot insagnia pernament,The othe rparts of her battle mode is otherwise the same except for the more large helmet that is more cybertronian than before .

"LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE!"

The Allspark Key is in Sari's right hand. She bonded with Bumblebee on Cybertron shortly after the Autobots arriva/ he had her fathers permission of course. Which lead to the Sparking of Robin.

"Leave my kids alone, Wasp!"

The insect buzzed.

"Wasssppinnattorrr shall kill Bumblebotsss mossst deearrest one!" Waspinator buzzed, switching his attenntion towards Sari.

Robin realized what her mom was putting herself into.

"Mom!" She shrieked. "Please don't!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**PLEASE READ **_

_**TFA: AUTOSPRING**_

_**and**_

_**A SHINING STAR **_

_**BEFORE READING ANYTHING, UNDER ANY ! Sorry for the overreacting. but it NEEDs to have been written for you all to know. This possibly is a sequal to TWO books. With a introdution to a old character from 2009.**_

_**Please read this..After the books had been read. thank you.**_

_**Sari's P.O.V.**_

My energy blade vibrated.I am not going to let my children get offlined by the enemy of my mate. The One I care about so much. The one who helped me bring these guys into the world. I won't them be killed. My daughter...my son...And my dog. A mothers love is something unreplaceable.

Waspinator attackedd.

I dodged him, skididing using my rollar blades across the floor.

_::Hey Sari, how's the kid-::_

_::Not now Bumblebee, I am fighting Waspinator!::_

_::WAIT WHAT?!_

__Bling!

I felt a powerful sting to my back. My arms became numb.

_::SARI I AM COMING! Hang on there!_

He grabbed my shoulder with his buzzing purple optics staring at me.

"WASPINATOR OFFLINE PRETTY-LADY!

"Hide yourselves Children!" I shouted off to the kids.

BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Waspinator jerked to his where my daughter stood with both of her hands retracted.

"ROBIN,NO!" I screeched,dropping what I was holding to the floor.

Her eyes were glowing. brightly.

"Don't you dare hurt my mom." She said in a deep voice.

I watched in horror as Waspinator gathered more of his electricity.

"Wassspiiinnattoorrr admireeee girlllssss bravery, WASSPPIINNATTOR DESSTROOY Bbumlebot's family!" He declared.

"Roger...Protect your sister." I said.

Roger took his sisters arm as she froze. They both were stunned There's sometthing nobody has ever told the outside world. A lot of weapons were gained from the upgrade I had recieved as a child to a sudden advancements made me go out of control and for sure, I am ready to take the risk again.

** Battle weapons,section 10.06.96B activate.**

bbeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrinnngggg

I ferioucously attacked Waspinator with my battle blades. I dug them into his chest a few inches above his pounding energetic ball. "Nobody is going to kill my family...NOBODY!" I screamed, blasting at him.

Waspinator sent a powerful ball through me.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oh Primus. No. Not the overloading!

I felt myself go out of control. Once again. The little girl who thought she was completely human. Years ago, I met this other girl who lost her family to a plane crash. Another girl who was foumd at the orphanage. I met another who seemed to be charmed by Starscream. All these girls...came from the things that most would not expect.

And the orphanage girl...Her aging systems were kind of screwed up. She's basically a teenager still.

I released a large shock wave of power.

"Moooooooooooooom!" I heard Robin scream.

And then...I saw Waspinator's large electrical strike strike me very badly and hurtully. My body is able to subbcumb to unjuries from Cybertronians unlike the taller guys. ::...Bumbleebe..Robin...Roger...: I fell to the ground. Losing consciousness, Pain was coming from everywhere. I can expect large cracks to have been all over my and some of my wounds are visible to daylight with Wires peaking out.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOM!"


	6. Chapter 6

The kids horrifically saw their mother become knocked out. They were clinging to each other, shaking. _I regret...I regret it all. _Robin thought to herself as Waspinator came close and tears strolled down her cheeks.

Roger throws a couple of his viles at te insect. Leaking tears as well.

They became acid and bricks. Hurting Waspinator's helmet. He shook his helmet and growled at the two Sumdacs.

"SCIENNCEEE BOY SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" Waspinator announced, shooting his energy blasters.

Robin shielded her brother.

But the hit did not come.

Instead...came high schreech music that provided a shield for the sounded amazing and beautyful to the children. They opened their eyes to see a teenager with long pink hair,two blue eyes, a pink dress with a black stripe and two claw like marks to the sides, her pink sleeves stopped at her shoulders,her tights are black, a peak is seen inbetween her bangs like a square,she has on pink shoes,and a golden bracelet. She has a pink spark chamber completed ontop of a blue square box spark.

_ Don't let it go down,_

_keep it up, _

_AND NEVER LET THEIR WORDS DEFY YOU._

Her singing shocked the former Autobot. This girl is Yistinia Shocksinger. A girl in a teenage body who had and did met Bulkhead as a little girl with that exact appearance minus the sparkchamber and plus the long thhe white socks,black tights beneath them,pink shoes with light blue streams to the sides.

NEVER LET THEIR PUNCHES,

THEIR ACTS,

THEIR DEEDS,

OR THEIR AIMS TO DENOUNCE YOU

BECAUSE YOU KNOW,

THERE'S NOTHTHING THAT MATTERS.

TO THEM!

"Stooppp singing!" Waspinator cried, grabbing his helmet

Yistinia noticed Sari is wounded. ravely.

"Sari!" She yelled, blasting at Waspinator.

The achnging helmet former Autobot fleed with his mind intact,

Robin and Roger went to their mother. Robin grabbed the Allspark key without them looking. "I-sis-sis-sis-i-k-is she going to be okay?" Roger asked, taking a large gulp through his throat.

Yistinia looks to the large portal.

"When she gets medical attention, she'll be on the road to recovery." She gulped. "Ther's a space bridge storm going on and I don't know WHEN that will stop. " Yistinia turns out to be right because TWO vehicles zipped in...Actually THREE.

Bumblebee Prime transformed into his robot mode. He looks surely more older and maturer than he ahd been previously His horns are a little bit more sharper, his insgagnia is quite pernamennt being outlined in some wings that are faintly seen. He honored how a prime led a crew without being in one.

His boss bot Optimus. kind of went missing.

"Sari!" He dashed to his wife's side.

The kid's eyes became big.

"Is that Uncle Ratchet?" They asked at once, they had not seen him in many years. At all.

The vehicle transformed into Red Alert and the other became a well, still bulky Autobot we grew to love from watching the entire seasons of Transformers Animated, People can define him as the Artist, the clumsy guy.

The kids were somewhat disapointed, but their eyes became big at the artist.

"UNCLE BUKLHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's head ached just for the moment.

_ It had happened several years ago. Five to fifteen years to be exact. Robin was born exactly ten years ago and Sari's in her thrities and it's sometime in the 2080's right now so it's easy to say something happened to Sari's aging systems for awhile 's a femilar Seeker flying off from hidden Decivericons with another femme. Who bore resemblence to Alice as a seeker transformer. Her light green optics glowed in fear as some energon drippled from her legs. They were in the forest._

_ Her wings were clipped. _

_Starscream held her._

_ "THEY'RE COMING SCREAMY!" The transformer known as Rosegart, cowered in fear. Purple droplets of liquid grew from her optics and fell down like a massive wave of fire from a tsnami. She is very scared for her loved one. She didn't want to lose him. That's why she is shaking so much to that of a leaf._

_Starscream lifted her helmet towards him, breaking a few branches._

_ "Don't look back there."He said, "Do I look like I am scared?"_

_ She nodded, sobbing._

_"Great. That's not the point here!" He said, shooting a blast at one of the Decievericons. _

_"Ve-ve-vu-vum!" A creepy and dark voice rings out. "I vmell Vepeticons!" _

_Her grip tightened on Starscream._

_"I don't...want to lose...you." The femme sobbed, her eyes closing in undisclosed fear. _

_"I don't need you to die with me...you are so young, Alice." Starscream said._

_ Starscream hid behind a large rocky like tree. He caressed her cheek plating at the atractive femme who stood before him. That evil and romantic expression flickered in his face just like when he had popped out a plan in TFA. _

_ He put his arm on her shoulder._

_ "This may hurt." He said, immeatedly ripping off Alice's symbol._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_It pained her. He felt her pain as well._

_"P-Please..Please let me go with you." She said, leaking energon . _

_ Starscream crunched her symbol into a piece of garbedge. He dropps it. He tapped her chest plating using his index digit._

_ "I am always going to be there." He said. "Whatever they do to me. I will be there in your park. Remember? That machine I had invented? We sparked and made a connection that's clearly...unbreakable. We'll always find a way, and then we'll most definetly be together. Didn't Shanni quote you that about a phone conection?"_

_ The femme dug her helmet into his shoulder._

_ "Oh Screamy." She cried, while the mech patted her back._

_She has a small baby stomach forming._

_** BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

_ They were thrown away by the unexpected blast. Rosegart was sent colliding into a tree. Her body became unmoveable. But she is living. Still a living femme. Her optics glanfe over to Starscream. Who is unconcious._

_"STARSCREAM!" She whispered, her throat lost any hopes of reaching anything._

_ A white,orange,and blue junk like stealthed Decerivericon came. he has the Stocky structure similar to Blitzwing with crystal shaped optics positioned upwards instead of the usually slanted optics. One may misinterpret his vehicle mode to be a sports shark. He is ZeeVurn. Another bigger Decievericon came being taller than Lugnut._

__Yistinia went to the space bridge mech.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu lkhheaaaaaaaaaaaad"!

_The femme_ could not move.

_ The Decievericons were not carying for the femme at all.\_

_ The scene switchedto Starscreams unconcious body cuffed to a bottom-pool like surface. He lethargly awoken to find himself in this unusual situation. He could feel Rosegart's grief, sadness, and pain. There's a big cup like object drawn to the edge._

_ "Wha..." He started, looking upwards._

_ A mech with bright orange optics glared down at him standing o at the top with crystal shaped optics that were set up upwards instead of the slanted way. His skin is black. Trimmmered by golden and green design zappering it's way over his junky-somewhat air plane like appearance depicting hom to have three scar marks to the side of his face. His neck is somewhat skinny but a grantedly large. His chin has two sharp edges like teeeth. A spikey black streak pointed up to his lip. _

_ he has a new Symbol that's got the Decepticon symbol without the crytal shape being present. It somewhat resembles a mask in the color of blue. His digits are sharp, claw like to be exact. He held up a sword. Admiring it._

_ "You're...former leader's Blade comes in handy." The Decivericon said. Grinning from Audio to Audo. His optics zip at Starscream. "I have killed Megatron before he subbcumb to those injuries...We have the big arm of Lungut in our training room for the other newbies to be inspired on their rank success!"_

_ He backscrached himself using a arm similar to Shockwave's._

_ Starscream's optic widened._

_ "No...NO!" He shrieked. _

_ He heard the others were being offlined. So many Decepticons were being slaughtered by this idiotical faction. Decepticons should be able to be the enemies of the Autobots and not be terminated by another faction. Though it seems small that the Decepticons would survive this...massacer._

_ The mech is known as Negatronious._

_ "Now..I willl have my own personal seeker blaster!" Negatrionus said, laning on a lage mold similar to Blitzwing's. He gently waved his servo at the last, living, breathing Decepticon. "Byebye Starscream, This time you die for good!"_

_ And heated liquid fell in._

__"Um...Areeee you okaaaaayy?" Bulkhead asked, tapping Robin's head using his lightweight servo. Nobody knew abouit the secret Decepticon massecer. Everyone thought they left on their own terms and disbanded for good.

They were in the Autobot base by now.

Robin shook her head, scared herself.

"Just...daydreaming!" She said. "Yeah! Daydreaming!"


	8. Chapter 8

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge at Robin's statement. Her hand is clapsed hard in her is standing by the side of his wounded sparkmate. He held her little womanly hand. That showed Sari's Techno-Organic wiring.

"IIs mom going to be Okay?" Robin asked.

Red Alert is whether unsure.

"This is my first time working on a Techno-Organic." Red Alert remarked, starting to fix the wounds peaked out in broad daylight from Sari's armor.

Roger sighs in relief.

Bumblebee appared to be thinking dangerous and dark thoughts.

He seemed darker, emotion wise. Angered. Ticked off. Madness drilled through his spark.

"As much as Bulkhead's told me about you, I expected Ratchet to have taught you a thing or two about Techno-Organics." Yistinia said. "What happened to him anyway. Last time I heard, he went out with Arcee and Omega Supreme to find the firetruck bot."

Bumblebee didn't hear a word.

"oooh OPTIMUSS!" The Sumdac Children squealed.

"He's been missing for awhile." Bulkhead explained, "He went MIA searching for Blacarakchnia before the Decepticons disbanded for good. Seems like Waspinator and Blackarachnia are the only ones around."

Yistinia seemed a little supsicous about that.

Bumblebe's grip on the little hand dropped and he started to march out.

"Bumblebe-"

"Red Alert, this is my sparkmate and She was nearly offlined by Waspinator. I can't try to help Waspinator anymore. If he hurts my mate. He hurts me. If he goes after my kid. I will not stop to hestitate to offline him!"

Bulkhead and Red Alert watched Bumblebee leave,however, Roger decided to follow his dad. Robin began to doubt her own decision. Though these's somethin bugging her mind, the new 'Icons. These newer factions have been demandingly evil and worse than the older faction that most of te Autobots compared them to.

And something stirred in her stomach that something would end well with Waspinator.

_-

Bumblebee returned to the crash site. It is teh only place Waspinator would possibly return, heck. even a killer returns to the ground in which he had murdered or attempted to murder somebody in cold blood. Waspinator in this situation failed to do so. Bumblebee's stingers retracted.

"Rooogerrr."

"I want to see my badash Dad fighting the bug who hurt mother!"He said. "Most kids are not that lucky to have a giant robot being a dad and all!"

Bumblebee laughs.

Suddenly, Waspinator flew in. His Optics were trained on Bumblebee. He wanted Bumbleee to pay, Autobot knew what exacly what he is going to fight witj. Without his stingers. Hand to hand combat.

"Waspinator will make Bumble-Prime PAY!" The Insect bzzed, sending a blast of electricity at them.

Bumblebee charged at him. He threw a punch to Waspinator's helmet, kicked him at the torso area,then made the Insect stumble tried onve again to get his own vengance via a weapon he had installed into his arm. His arm became a large mid-evil weapon.

He sliced a good portion of Bumblebee's shoulder plating off and gave some critical injuries, though Bumblebee Prime used a nearby pipe to slice off one of his extra , kicks, and attacks were exchanged. A whole lot of them.

Bumblebee's wings have been partilly scarred off leaving his Autobot symbol to be untouched, The biege armor is peeling off to reveal his yellow armor instead of the beige one that remarkably resembled Prowls armor. He has wounds from a fair fight. He is panting.

"WOOOHOOO GO DAD GO DAD DAD!"

He did make Waspinator consideriably wounded.

"Give up." The Autobot said, standing a few feet away from him.

Waspinator attempted to move his leg further.

"N-e-e-enever!" He announced, only to fall on his back, A sharp pain rippled through his body.

Then a junk-like Airplane flew in and transformed into a mech. Neatrionus.

Negatrionus walks up to the weak, unable to move Bumblebee and his son to stand frozen at the unbelieveable transformer. The Decievericon pushed the shorter mech aside. Not gently but hard to make Bumblebee slide on the ground. For the first time since Bumblebee had returned to Cybertron, he is scared.

"SSttaaay awayy froomm WASSSPPINNNATTOORR!" The insect excalimed, not recognizing The mech. He raised both his hand and gathered electricalness.

Negatrionus takes out a laser blaster being small enough to be letha. It has some shape of a seeker peeping out to the sides. He takes out a blade from his waist that once belonged to Megatron some long time ago. He shoots Waspinator.

This made the insect pinned to the ground.

He blasted a large electrical curent at the rather clever and junk-evil looking Decievericon.

"Those wings would make the most comfortable cloak." He said, his light orange optics flickered.

Bumblebee recognized the sword. It belonged to Megatron. Once upon a time. His optics froze in horror. Roger coweredly stayed away from the giant robot. The Decerivericon Leader raised his sword, then stabbed Waspinator's sparkchamber making a wide gash and did it more painfully on the mech beyond the point of repair.

He snapped on a pair of stasis cuf like mobiel things to Waspinators wings before they could have faded away into of turning gray. They remainined their bright purple of long and lengthidity. The mech picks up the dull gray body, He turned around to the Autobot.

"I could never have gotten this done without you, Autobot Bumblebee Prime." The evil and brutal Decievericon leader said. His optics darted at Roer. The shaky little boy who coul;d not do a thing in this dire sitaution. Negatrionus's optics glowed. "Hmm...I will get rid of that Techno-Organic."

He raised his shot-laser-gun at the boy.

"NNOOO!"

The elite Autobot got in his way. His Stingers awere larger and huger than they were before when he first came to were comparably bigger drill-stinger weapons glowing their casual light blue striking yellowness in the shape of sparks. Beams of electricalness charged out from his stingers.

Regardless of the wound he recived to his shoulder.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZING!

The Decivericon dodged.

"Nobody is going to hurt my kid!" The Autobot announced, after sending more blasts wih his arms in the shape of cannons.

With each unigue stroke, Negatrionus dodged every blow as if he is invicible. Stealthy. Atheltic. And very healthy in his skills as a warrior. "I killed Megatron. I killed Slapper,Strika, OilSlick,A few of my men killed of the rest...And I even offlined Starscream!" The mech who sounded to be a lot in his fifties said, giving a hard blow to the back of Bumblebee's helmet.

The Autobot fell back.

He rubbed his helmet.

"You..wha.." The Autobot said. entirely speechless and shocked. "You massacerd The Decepticons?"

The Decievericon laughed.

"Just as I thought,. you are oblvious to what is happening here." He threw it off at the realization that just struck Bumblebee.

ZeeVurn picked up Roger.

"DADDDDDDDDDDD!" The Boy yelled, squriming in the large hold he has been snatched into.

"Roger!" Bumblebee said,now mainly on the insstinct to protect his son. Bumblebee did not think but merely started to attempt on attacking ZeeVurn. Negatrionus blasted the Autobot away near to the portal.

The boy's eyes became big.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAADDDDDDDDDDD!"

Bumblebee is still online, just unconcious.

"Lets go." Negatrionus said in his brisky, unigue fifty sounded alike voice. "This will be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Bumblebee's optics reopened. To find TWO femilar faces looking at him. Scrapper and Mixmaster. The Spacebrige had been destroyed because of ZeeVurn's fuel that blasted away from the rocket defuelers. Bumblebee zapped them both and leaped backwards.

"WHERE'S ROGER?" He shrieked, with his stingers directed towards the two. His light blue optics flared. "WHERE!"

The Two Constructicons groaned, getting right up.

"Who's Roger?" Mixmaster asked. "Waaaaiitt...You lookm you get some sort of upgrade? Where's the other Autobots? What did you get yourself into? Where's the spacebridge we were workking on-"

Bumblebee is flabbergausted.

He touched the backside of his helmet.

"Can't be all bad!" Scrapper saod. "You got the wings beside your symbol!"

Bumblebee looks to his servo. It is bleeding.

"Urgh." Bumblebee collasped.

They towered over the unconcious Prime.

"Is he okay?" Scrapper asked.

Mixmaster gave Scrapper glare.

"He just went unconciousr," The mech replied, pointing to Bumblebee's body. He shakes his helmet from side to side. "Sometimes it makes me think you can only see whiteness."

Scrapper sheepishly smileded,picking p the little scout sized Autobot.

MixMaster's jaw drops.

"Y-ub..Waaah..." Mixmaster speech pattern trembles due to the shocking and very unexpected reaction he had gotten from Scrapper. "You can't see anything but white? kdfnggdbkjldg Now wonder you got a pink shovel instead of a black one!" He shakes his helmet once more. "I have another question...be serious!"

Scrapper shrugs.

"Shoot it." The Constructicon said.

"Can you remember direction?" Mixmaster asked the taller Constructicon.

Scrapper's optics brightened.

"Oh, I remember that way VERY well!" Scrapper said.

The two carried on the conversation, heading towards the once lively Autobot base. Unbeknowst to them. The Decepticons were completely gone. Their armoor or weapons were single handedly made for the 'Icons to wave their survenors and recieve recognition from the other sides. The branding metal that once had been used to stamp the Decepticon symbol became a firepit handler and became rarely used. The branding for Decerivericons prooved to be painful due to the mark being atached to a grantedly long blade that would stab through to the systems and implant the outline of the 'Icon symbol.

Instead of red optics..They gained bright orange ones. Their armor did indeed fade into a darker color, their fingers become sharp as knives and their basical design became more sharper and demeaning. Other parts would jumble into junk like shapes. Though their ridiclous appearance proved fetal to the Qurtiissions bookcover judgement. Because they were sort of given a harsh beating. When in their flight or vehicle mode...These extra parts prooved ultimately useful.

The junk into unigue weapons characterized into better surfaces that dangled up sleekly and a few were rough edges. Their weapons at most were energon whips,Blasters,often times Stingers,magnets,mid-evil weapons,and so on. Their optics were changed from the normal position to the upwards crystal shape. The Decievericon insagnia brander also installed the feature of unremovel unlesss betrayal or death. They can also override the Decepticon systems, Decepticon programming,and the machines easiler than Autobot computers. So basically they could reprogram an Decepticon to be lethally a cunning and mercyliless Decievericon, leavinng the Decepticon symbol to be removed.

They killed humans without hesititation. They kill Organics as well. And an Autobot or Techno-Organic would be lucky if they survived any encounteres or capture by them. They are apparently worse than the Decepticons by several leagues through their cruelness,not so weak as the previous generation had been, and...Experimenting upon one subject would be terrible. Painful, And last horrible.

One who did not comply were offlined.

Basically all the Decepticons were the noncomplable ones.

And tough choices are ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin looked out the door every so often. Scared through her entire body by the inside._ Maybe I had made the wrong possible decision_ ever...EVER. Robin's light red eye shut and reopened. Red Alert repeatedly told 'no' to the girl. Who wanted to use the key. Now she felt just like her mother.

Robin's eyes gazed to the object, the most powerful thing in the entire univse is in her hands!

_Maybe...Just maybe...I can us \e the key to upgrade!_

She begins to bring it closer to her chest, but Yistnia, who was quite aware of the situation snatched it out of her hands.

"Don't you use it...I swear you will get out of control using this thing!" Yistinia said, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Try again next time WITHOUT this thing. It's reptition to use the past again."

Before Robin could reply...The Constructicons came in.

"DAD!"

"What happened to Bumblebee?"

Bulkhead had been repairing the old base when the commotion caught his attention. His binoculers zipped at the group who were heading to the med bay. He raised his infamous optic ridge being all confused. "What in the world-" He started to say.

The Constructicons ran over him.

"HEY" The Autobot said, standing upright. "What's the stampede about?"

He saw the unconcious Autobot in Scrapper's arms.

"Bumblebee!" He said, following them.

Sari's repair has went on the lines of recover is most promising. The femme hears a thud of footsteps runing their way to the med bay. Her optics darted to the door. Red Alert's digits dashed across the keyboard which spreaded the door very widely open making squeaks and annoying noises.

Scrapper places Bumblebee into a spare medical berth.

"Mix! Scrap!" Bulkhead said, grabbing the two into a large hug. "IT'S BEEN stellar cycle since I hve seen you!"

The two Constructicons were squeezed into a hug.

"Bulkhead..you...are squeezing us!" Mixmaster said, feeling his armor being dented.

Bulkhead dropped them both.

"Ooops." He said, with a laugh.

Robin's eyes rose when her father began to speak, while Red Alert begnins to repair im. His dented, dusty, and leaking body.

"Decepticons..they...are..all dead." He spat out, regaining consciousness. "DE-OF-f-f-OFFline! Decievericons...they have Roger!"

Red Alert prevened him getting up.

"How are we going to get a bunch of rescuers into the base if we do not know where it is and know they are extremely powerful?" Yistnia asked. "I've heard...they are quite deadly towards humans who stand up to them. "

She made a fist, raising it up.

"I want to be part of it. Save a kid. I've not done a single mission since I had that...little incident." Yistinia said, her eyes winced at the faint memory. Basically she had been a protoform generated by Shockwave as Longarm for a project, except this project grew into a protoform having his CNA. Her battlemode has one blue optic as a result with a singing voice that can mimic the singer and irritate technoloy, Just not shatttere any type of glass objects.

In that incident, she upgraded, got her aging systems jammed somehow, and attacked anyone who was nearby her. Shockwave at the time was sitll around, hiding from the Decivericons when he came across her. He wanted his daughter to embrace what she had, Which she never understood exactly why. And he was the one who stopped her rampage at the cost of his sparkchamber to be stabbed.

The Decivericons were already there. Hinting they had taken his body because the Autobots could have recycled his armor into the pit.

Bumblebee grew a serious face, drawing his feeble servos up to his sparkchamber.

"They didn't call me The Speedster for nothing back in the day," He said, slowly opening his chest plating. A bright light emmited from the line penetrating undernerath the chest plating location. Then his Sparkchamber opened to reveal the large yellow,black,and blue glowing circle blinding nearly everyone in the room. Its the allspark still in it's container presevered safely.

Bulkhead,Yistnia, Red Alert,and Robin gaspedd. The Constructicons were startled. They did not know the meaning of what their optics show. Scrapper is relatively fine as everyone else is shielding their optics.

"The..The..." Red Alert stuttered.

"Allspark!" Bulkhead finished. "So you were the one who stole it from the Elite Gaurd!"

Bumblebee takes the object from his spark chamber and lets all the armor return to their respective areas they were covering. The bright ligth died downto make it safe for one to see. His optics are swirling in a decision. A decision he is willing to do for everyone. If he had to do this again, he would do it the sane way.

"We are resurrecting Ivy," He said. "And perhaps...That Rosegart girl! We need all the techno-Organics we can get! A former Decepticon knows the ins and outs of a cruel faction. She's been there before,before...before..._**Arachnapod**_."

Bulkhead is a stunned by how Bumblebee prhased his statement. It meant that he still cared about another perso who did befriend Sari and the rest of the crew before the Decepticons were given an escape by Ivy. Who willingly sacraficed herself to keep the Autobots away. Her piece in history made the disbandment of creating Bombs that would be inserted into Protoforms.

Yistinia did not get it.

Robin's eyes became huge.

Red Alert has a unsure expression on her faceplate.

Bumblebee handed the Allspark to Bulkhead.

"Sooooo bassically..wait what. what happened tp the Decepitcons again?" Scrapper asked, leaving one of his optics to be larger than the other. He didn't compute the meaning of 'all Decepticons' DEAD.

The scene refocuses to Negatrionus arriving into a base that is like a castle. A black car is parked nearby the bulding as welll that had some security systems similar to Star wars equipment being high technology. Roger is squirming in the large grip ZeeVurn has him in. "Somebody help!" Roger pleads, trying all his effort.

The man who had been smoking a ciggerate saw him.

"Nega, what's up with the scared child?" The man asked, puffing his cigar. "Think ya evil?"

The boy squirmed.

"HE HURT MY DAD AND HE'S REALLY EVIL!" Roger screamed being more squeezed by ZeeVurn. His techno-organic side is being incredibly injured just by the strong grip fastened on through a very solid hand.

The Man, Edward KollINS V, looks up to the transformer as it finally dawned on him.

"Yeeessssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssss!" Negatrionus said,stabbing the middle of the man's torso.

Blood immeatedly started to come out.

"How..Hiw...How could you.."

"Lie to you? Easy, we had to get some willingly payable human to help us destroy the worthless slags of Decepticons." He said, twisting the blade into the man's body even more. causing more blood to spewl out. He kneeled to the man's direction. "Any last words...Human? Before I kill you once and for all?"

The man spat at him.

"They were probably BETTER than you, I SLAGGING KNEW STARSCREAM AND HE SURE IN HELL DIDN'T USE ME-...URGH...Well..there was ONE-" He stareted to rant, until Negatrionus sliced in half. The organs were more apparently.

He fell into two.

The last human who ever worked with the Decepticons died.

And this horrified young Rogar.


	11. Chapter 11

Bulkhead,Yistinia, and Robin arrived to a deserted used back in the day before teleportational boxes were invented and made vehicles to no longer become used. Yistnia and Robin get out. The large transformer returned to his robot mode. Robin appared to be unsure about why they had to resurect some lady.

"Can't I use key to find the location?"

Yistinia shot her a glare.

"If you went unarmed,you would be offlined in a instant." Yistinia said to the girl.

Bulkhead opened the allspark which began to rematerialize a being. A being that had been destroyed so long ago. Robin's eyes blink multiple times as the figure of a human came into shape, it gained characteritistics from over the protoform colored body-_W_oo_aaaah...that's...amazing!_-gained a particuler blast. A blast that rendered a loonng pony tail tail,jaw line bangs, a dress, shoulder gaurds, tights,shoes,and the figure s dropped to the beach of the river bank.

The woman apears to have a black short sleeved dress witha yellow stripe, yellow claw marks to the side, her sparkchamber has black clawmarks to the side with that nortious half red-half blue spark. Her eyes briefly flash green-blue-gray for a moment;They flashed to become has rosey red lips. Golden is at the rims of her eyes, Her shoulder gaurds are yellow. Her tights are black, leaving her dark shoes to have red and blue markings, The top of her feet have the same color as her spark in the middlemA fabric bun thing being purple kept the pigtail in tact. The hair swayed in the air.

"Woaaaaah. So...that's...the...legend?" Robin asked, stumbling in her speech.

The woman growled at Bulkhead,that growl sounded alike to a Spider.

"WHY DID YOU FREAKING DO THAT WHY WHY WHY QWHY WHY!" She freaked on him,. "I was happy, perfecly happy-"

"Sari's been hurt, Bumblebee's been attacked by a Decivericon who have murdered the Decepticons who have their son-" Bulkhead began to list. "My brother." Robin interupted. "-In their base prepared to torture,experiment, or do the worst thing on him! This is my buddy's kid. You know the ins and outs of a 'Con base. You know EXACLY what the next generation would chose as a hideout."

Ivy's arm retracted a blade.

"LIES, they are still online-"

Yistinia got in the way preventing them from attacking each other. Then she turned to the woman's direction while Robin is amazed and most likely impressed by the weaponary that the once fully cybertronian alike femme woman had, leading thoughts such as _I can't wait to get my own upgrade even more!~_

"Ivy...Megatron was there...with you..right?" Yistinia asked, her light blue eyes twinkling.

She schowled at her.

"I do not know who the slag you are." She said, having a deep sense of anger at them. Grudges were not that easy to drop exepcially when the Autobots betrayed her to be taken 'home' to cybertron and a bounty hunter to retriever her...but ended up changing her into a spider. "I am not answering that question. Fair and square."

Robin walked up to Ivy.

"Hey um...What's it like to...upgrade?" Robin asked the woman.

Ivy became startled.

"Uh...Uh..." She is merely in her twenties or has this well sophisticated woman look without any slightly added accessories. Her eyes gazed to the water for a moment. "I..don...I just remember. Feeling an Allspark fragment or the sorts inserted into me. Then I wind up being a teenager in her battle mode! I was actually frightened at first."

Ivy rolled her eyes at Bulkhead.

Yistinia laughed.

"So it's scary?!" Robin asked once more. "I want it to be worth the growing pains.I want it to be worth my time to save my brother. I've heard about this Alice person around the streets. Though I've never met. Alice Rosegart? Shanni Deblock? Jacob Angedean ring a bell?"

Bulkheads and Yistnia's eyes sparkled at once, as if they had the hook to luring Ivy in.

Ivy softly smiled.

"Shanni and Alice and that Screamer. Hahaha." She laughed. "Never heard of Angedean. Is he a Digimon based name?"

Robin takes a gulp.

"Ivy...Starscream's dead. Lugnut's dead. Shockwave's dead. Megatron is dead. That was not a dream you were having. It was real. Blitzwing';s dead. Strika, Slapper, Oil Slick, Cyclonus,Lockdown, and...everyone else who had been a Decepticon have been wiped out. Oh, even Waspinator too." Robin chimed, carrying out a deadly senetence.A grave one. It shooke the woman's logic.

Ivy's hands balled up.

"Who...would do this?" She cried. "TELL ME NOW. WHO WHO WHO! I wanna kill them for wipping out my family!"

Bulkhead and Yistinia are shocked in how Ivy reffered to the Decepticons.,

"The Decivericons." Bulkhead and Yistinia said at once.

Ivy's eyes grew dark.

"Time...for the Spark bonded sisters to reunite." She said, putting her hand over her spark. That faintly glowed,. Her eyes darted to Robin. "You don't need a upgrade from the key to become thisway. You just need to focus. Focus on your self." Ivy tapped Robin's chest.

"Who's the spark bonded sisters?" Bulkhead asked, his optics blinking.

Ivy smiled, for once, goodly.

"Me...Another girl you've forgotton: Gontado. And Alice." She said. "NOW GIMMIE the Allspark! I know EXACTLY how to bring them here and...Just follow my guidence or my lead. WHATEVERS!"

Robin's eyes were confused."She's...random."


	12. Chapter 12:Spark Bonded Sisters

Robin for sure did not know if this girl is crazy or not. but Yisty (As most people call Yistinia) and Bulkhead were a little bit startled at first when Ivy snatched the allspark. Stating "You'll understand' before holding it out to the air. The group of New Generationed Autobots and prior generation watched two figures reformed wihin minutes within a single allspark charged blast.

"Woaaaaaaaaah." Robin said aloud, watching the figures take shape.

Alice died by the hands of ZeeVurn about two years ago protecting Gontado. Who shared the unforcunet death by Cumpler (The guy who's about Lugnut's size but a little bit taller). Two girls came into focus, one of them appeared to wear a dress with tights and shoes while the other mainly gained a black shirt sleeved shirt finished on by a brown neck color striked greatly by three green markings rotating from the round red circle. The one who wore the shirt and neck colar gains blue jeans.

Bulkhead and Yistinia gasped.

"That's...That;s...That's...Shockwave's bondmate." Bulkhead stuttered,pointing at the casual girl. "Gontado." Gontado meant tattel-teller in spanish and actually prounced "Go-ne-ta-uto-'The two girls shook their heads. Although Alice Rosegart looks more cybertronian like than human. Gontado on the other hand does have the basic appearance of an Techno-Organic.

One of the girl's reopened her crimeson red eyes.

"...Why...are you...?" She said, sounding startled at first. She recognized Ivy. Then the Autobots, "Why are THEY here?"

Alice seemed to be defenseive.

"YOU guys AGAIN!" She said, her green eyes glowed in fury.

"BeCAUSE ALL THE DECEPTICONS ARE DEAD AND THESE HORRIBLE MACHINES HAVE MY BROTHER,. YOU GIRLS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO REMAIN FROM BEING PART OF THE ORIGINAL FACTION!" Robin explodes. "THEY ARE ALL DEAD. DEAD. DEAD I SAY! MY LITTLE BROTHER ROGER IS IN THEIR CLUTCH so please help me and us." She said, making a fist. "The Bots will allow the Decepticons to be rebranded in exchange for your help. The ones who still believe in the cause. Newbies."

Gontado's legs gave out. Her looonng hands dug into the ground. "...They..." She sobbed.

Alice's entire body shakes much to that of a leaf.

"Why...Why...WHY DO YOU NEED US?" Gontado shrieked. "We are techno-Organics. Our durability is lower towards Cybertronians."

"My friend's kid's been kidnapped. you better help and be thankfull that we have not sent you to where to belong!" Bulkhead rattled of. His optics are full on and bent on hlping his little buddy who is actually one of the last crew members to be around him. He gazed to Ivy. "You have to convince them otherwise,pleaseee."

Ivy sighed.

"Since you said "plleasee" then I might as well do it." She said.

Yistnia is quite surprised how well Ivy is getting along with the Autobot. "I did not know sh used to be an Autobot." Yistinia said to the mech as Ivy turned around. Robin hid behind Uncle Bulkhead's large leg, Perhaps scared.

"She's an Autocon." Bulkhead said, "She favors both sides. Well ...at least she USED to before that...incident occred."

"What incident?" Yistnia asked. Bulkhead groaned. This is going to be a pain to explain. So he went on to explain the enitre story of Ivy Underwood Autopring to the girl.

Ivy came in front o the two girls.

"You two are bonded next to the baddest cons." She said. "Right?"

Alice slowly nodded.

Gontado folded her arms.

"I don't see the connection here." Gontado said, not well pleased with the experianced woman.

Ivy frowned.

"You wouldn't be bonded to Shockwave if I hadn't sacraficed myself ding dong!" Ivy told her. She placed her hand onto her own chest. It glowed faintly light blue and red. "We are connected. Bonded to The Best..let them rest in piece...Decepticons in the world. "

Alice takes a few feet forward. "And how exactly can you be bonded?" Alice asked, boldly. Her green eyes glowed from theb evening sun;s reflection. They shut for a moment to let a protective film of optic shades to fall right over.

Gontado gained a smug smirk on her face at exactlly the same time

"Tell us. Dork." Gontado said. "How exactly did a bomb...sparkbond?"

Ivy's face became dark. "...In the afterlife. Anything is possible." The woman stood her ground. "Bomb. built protoform...We are connected in our very well. For I am bonded to Megatron. Gontadon is bonded to Shockwave. Alice used a mobile device to become bonded spiritualy and lovingly with that Screamer. We are all related. That means we are Aunts to the kid. And...Robin." She sucked in another breath. "We are the last Decepticons. The Last Spark Bonded 'Sister's to high ranking Cybertronians."

"Do you not think The Decepticons died for nothing,Alice and Tad? They died protecting you. Lets repay them. Find those monsters and kill them...Negatrionus is mine to kill. He killed Megatron. It wasn't his time yet. Our sparks live on forever. Our bodies decay, No matter the cause, the end result, our past, our words, what we do...We are always Decepticons. Always bonded to them." Ivy had reopened her eyes. "Now...Who's with me to make them distracted?"

* * *

**Me: ***Answers phone* *Pauses* Meaaaaaap!  
**Silicitor: **Hello I am a Representivie from-  
**Me: Meaaap meaaap meaaaap**  
**Silicitor: As I was saying maybe you could-**  
**Me: M**EAPPPPPPPPP!  
**Silicitor:** *Hangs up*


	13. Chapter 13: Brother

**Some point later at the Decivericon Base...**

Cumpler is cleaning his audios using a toothpick. He has the vehicle mode belonging to a tank and a Swat vehicle. Roger's skin is graudally peeling of to reveal his Cybertronian half is beginging toj kick into action. He is scared. somewhat startled in fact. He did not seem to be calm at the very least.

"Is it dangerous if your skin starts peeling off?" He asked the Decivericon,while being in some kind of restraining thing that kept his arms from getting free. Including his legs.

Cumpler's bright orange optics flickered in annoyance.

"I do..not..care." He said. "I am cleaning my Audios, little brat! Maybe we should of killed you right on spot!"

Zeevurn came to the arguring Decivericon. "Zing Zong. he's zecoming zully Cyzertronian!" He said. lightingly slapping Cumpler's helmet. He pointed to Roger's exposed arm showing black robotic skin engulfing the human skin like a plague. "Ve van vonvert zim inzo Deciverizcon when ze ze done!"

Roger's eyes glowed light.

_ That won't happen. I am an Autobot. AN AUTOBOT._ Roger thought to himself. His hands became bigger like his fathers (That are huge and primarly yellow at the fingered areas,black palms) being completely black. arm plating is slowly converting to white. Completely white with some dracula designs of their own curling to.

In the oppossit universe. The Decepticons would have been wiped out by a plague that was created to kill them alone. Which indeed it did. The Decivericons remained, so they had saved the prior factions parts to research what EXACTLY had been engineered to kill them. All the Decepticons were dead in Shattered Glass thanks to a viral disease. A deadly one. It occured in a different tineline though still connected to the Transformers Animated Parellels (As in Shattered Wars and Shattered Dreams,except for Shattered Lives.) Right up to the reunitation of the Decepticons and Ivy.

The day everyone fell day where Negatrionus came into the picture with healthy troops. They saved their armor in presevatorys so they could research about the disease and how to cure it. Unforcunetly no cure was ever found. Ivy's cybertronian half died away quicker than they had expected which made her have to be in oslation coma state. They discovered her true origin of a bomb. Removal was risky. Though they did for the rest of her slumber she was put onto the Spark generator that kept her alive by a thread, though Megatron believed Ivy is still totally (Completely) gone, he felt that in his spark.

During her coma, The Con's died within the upcoming months. A deadly,leathal, uncureable disease that infected the Decepticons only. Ivy's organic body remained. Though she never had a child. It had died during the operation to remove the bomb. The Decievericos kept her alive using spare cybertronian parts installed into her body to keep Ivy breathing until they found the the Decepticons would rise again.

"My sister will come and kill you!" He barked.

Negatrionus and his lovely assitient Jockage (Use your imagination)who has optics serving as audios and his face to be a deadly faceplate, both of them came forward to the captured boy. Who seemed determined more than ever that his sister will come for him. No matter the outcome or the inquiery. Negatrionus's light orange optics landed on the boy.

"You see kid. We are not mercyless as the Decepticons had been," He said. "We can spare your life you join us, You have five chances." He showed up his five cracked digits all at once in prepartion for counting. "To accept this offer. You will get more respect from your father-"

"MY DAD?! MY DAD WON'T BE HAPPY IF I BECOME ONE OF YOU GUYS!" Roger shrieked.

Zeevurn hit the boy.

"Zon't Vpeak zo ZegaZtroniuz like that!" ZeeVurn said, his optics flared.

The side of Roger's face showed the touchenss of a cybertronian starting to take into formation. He has the face of his father had when he first came to Earth, Young,not very mature, but with a serious set of glaring optics. His dark maroon hair is starting to fall off for the transformer head that is coming up.

"I'll talk whatever I want to a ruthless and mean leader who harmed my dad!" He said, his eyes narrowing at the Cybertronian. He spat at him.

Nega wiped off the spit from his faceplate. "Bad move, boy." He said, getting into his face. "Very. VERy. VERY bad move."

Roger's eyes beamed.

"I am Robin's Brother. I make great moves!" He retorted, tempting the villian into killing him.


	14. Chapter 14: The Girls strike

**Authors note: Sorry for the late update! Been wether busy lately and getting some writer's block on this chapter! Reviews on here are pretty helpful and I am not sure if this might continue this month...I've decided to post a neww chapter ONCE EVERY month depending on my stream of creativity towards this project. I ain't commited on it but sure am committed on another**

* * *

Yistina, Alice,Ivy, and Gontado serve as distractions in their cybertronian form. Bulkhead had to stay at the base for his buddy's sake. The girls are behind a big wall a few feet away from the decivericon's have a small part of the allspark that hopefully will help them in their plan to draw out the 'Icons long enough for Robin to save her brother then get out of there. Yistinia seems a little dubious of what exactly will happen right then and there when exposed to the shard.

"When was the last time you've been a robot?" Robin asks Ivy.

There's a short pause.

"I wasn't completely robot." Ivy said. "Never."

Gontado holds out the large shard to The girl who was once a bomb."Here, you do it, I would prefer the person who was bonded to the leader of all cons lead us into battle." She admitted, her story is whether non-complex and somewhat sweet with what she had once experienced towards Shockwave. Her red eyes flickered yellow briefly at Ivy.

Ivy nods, clutching the object in a tight grasp. She has a lot of respect and guts, she did things that any ordinary techno-Organics faced or did in their previous life time. Robin takes a few steps backwards. "DECEPTICONS...TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" Ivy announced holding it up into the air regardless of the Autobot branded Yistinia in their group; there everyone except for Robin transformed into gigantic robots. Ivy gained a similar appearance to her Shattered Glass Counterpart Speedstinger with except for her secondary color being yellow instead of light blue and a cap like shape shielded her optics like Optimus prime with her rosy lips, she even has a light lavender purple-blue pigtail, even two review mirrors appeared at both sides of her head and black streaks coming from the side of her helmet, her optics glowed red.

Yistinia grew a stocky femme appearance with retractable arms like LongArm; She has one blue optic, a stream of ponytailed energon hair attached to her pink and dark gray helmet, her window shield is a light blue, her dark gray marks are similar to shadow scars,her digits are similar to Shockwaves attached to thin strips of metal that retracted to create a energy ball that is not there, her skin is dark gray, and her Autobot symbol appears on her shoulder armor being a car door.

Gontado gained a stocky like appearance with wide shoulders,Instead of shoulder armor she has black wheels with red streaks, her secondary main armor is a teal yellow, Her mouth plating is similar to Bulkheads except it covered her mouth completely even by far a as round circle at the middle with a dot at the center where her mouth is supposed to be, her legs are pretty big enough to be some military extendable vehicle just by the design, her red optics were shaped like they off from a mask, she has a energon hair-spike sticking like a thunder bolt. She no longer bore any resemblence to her human form.

Alice's human form is enlarged into a attractive Decepticon seeker; Her optics grew red leaving her pupils to remain green, a lavender purple 'v' appeared right at the middle, her skin grew a light tannish brown,and the rest of her body gained the same theme design, except for a sleek wing seeker body model. Her claws are long and sharp. There's a curve somewhat similar to a rose at the left side of her helmet near to her slanted optics proudly showing their stance.

Robin gasps.

"Oh that felt so good to say." Ivy said, being a short femme than the rest, "Aw, I'm short again!"

The others laughed at her.

"Was she short back then?" Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The others were smiling like crazy while Ivy folded her arms on top of another. "She sure was." Alice said, "The pictures even show her almost reaching Megatrons shoulder but barely." She earned scowl from Ivy. Regardless of the disapproval from Ivy, Alice gave out a chuckle from her firsthand experience with Starscream before the Decivericon's intervention.

"Alright femmes...ATTACK THE BASE!" The shorty Decepticon declares, her servo shifted into a laser gun then charged at the base very boldly without making a plan. The femme's shared a glance to each other a little thrown back at her unexpected move. However it would work out in the end just as most things did around there. Alice's servos retracted out for energy blasters, Yistinia's claws sharpened, and Gontado takes out a large blade with three holes which she put her large digits into. Then, they followed after her.

Most people would think Laser blasts can't make a dent. BRAAA-ZZKKIINNGG went her electrical bolts striking down some of the walls. Several Decievericons came out of the base with waging weaponless to the original decepticon's armory, the fire inside all four Decepticon related femme's grew big and fierce. The Sword of Megatron, the retract-able sword that might have been made from Shockwave's arms, the laser blasters belonging to Blitzwing, The sword that had some of Starscream's features is prominent in Negatrinous's hand even the everlasting long cape. "Decievericons, destroy these senseless surviving Decepticons!"**  
**

Robin sneaks into the base as Alice and Autospring teamed up together to do this one last operation as Decepticon teammates. The short Decepticon shot her laser blasters. "What ever these rustbucket Bus-tar-eds have in for Decepitcons and kidnapping a kid is way beyond me-Alice, DUCK!" Autospring tells The femme without thinking for herself. Instead her shoulder plating got broken nearly in half by some electronical blast fetched up of some creative processor.

"Give up, weakilins!" Negatrionus said, slamming down his hammerized sword. The femme's were injured now to their own possibility pf falling. "You have no place of staying here messing up our image."

Autospring growled.

"Sparked a Decepticon...always a Decepticon." She sneered at him. "We...never...back...down to...SAVAGES!"

Negatrionus slapped the femme really hard, making her crash into the most nearby wall.

"So disgusting." He said, wiping off his servos. His care in life didn't seem pleasent at all as the femmes who were in a strong hold struggled to escape. It was so quick they couldn't keep him off bay. Autospring panted, getting herself up on both feet. Her red glowing optics seemed cracked at some area's roughly. Her short and small femme body frame couldn't bare to continue fighting in this condition, but no, the femme who bonded to Megatron had none of insults.

"Decepticons never fall back." She grunted, letting her laser blaster become an energy whip. Her optics glowed light blue briefly. They are shadowered by the baseball cap shed. Her optics could have shined. These were the main decievericons in the base that were now put of it and she had to buy more time for Robin. "And nor do I. Bring it on."


	15. Preview to Chapter 15: A rise and Fall

After 180 Viewers, I have decided to make a preview to this chapter which has been on my mind for awhile. And when I was working on it the page decided to go back into story eyes, but this is all that I had copied and pasted. When I am done with the work completely there will be an actual chapter posted. Thank you for baring with me on this. :)

Please leave a review on what you think of this fanfiction so far. ^.^ Even if it may be bad or good!

* * *

Robin dashed into the building,**I have to make sure if my brother is safe. I wanted adventure and I do not want this to end up with him dead and those...whatever they are just get what they want!** Robins hands were in fists as she ran into the room where perhaps in human terminology a large machine seemed up in a cocoon taking on a rather unusual complete transformation into a cybertronian. Her eyes saw Rogar's torn clothing on the floor with hints of blood seen on the torn edges . _No..._ There's a big ball of wires and cables and whatnot sstructured similar to some metal ball with neon blue glowing inside.

Her hands shook as she picked up the lab coat, it belonged to Rogar. It still had some tubes with unknown chamicials lying in wait to be used by nobody at all. Robins eyesight becomes blurry and foggy as tears start blurring her vision. **It's all my fault.**She did not notice the cacoon. **I should have stayed back at the tower or gone to the labratory to cause some mischief instead of** _THIS_-"FORM OF DANGER!" Her body is overflown in raging chemicals and fury made Robin take out the key from her pocket. Tears rolled down from her cheek. "I will make them pay for they did, this is not just for my dream to become a super-powered teenager, this is for my family." Robin puts both hands onto the key then inserted it into her chest where eyes seemingly glowed a bright blue.


End file.
